


Won't you?

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business AU, CEO Ra's Al Ghul, Engineer Tim Drake, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: Era la misma discusión de siempre. Tim Drake era el jefe de proyectos. Al otro lado del ring estaba Ra's Al Ghul, CEO de esta compañía. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirle. Drake era el único con las agallas para intentarlo. Pero, ¿Por qué todos sentían que esta tensión no era solamente por el trabajo?Tal vez las reuniones que tenían después del trabajo podría explicarlo.Ra'sTim. Drabble. Fluff. Business AU.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Won't you?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Won't you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607831) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi). 



> Para el prompt de "Business AU" de la Ra'sTim Week~

Era la misma discusión de cada una de las reuniones. Los miembros de la junta observaban entre hartos y consternados la reacción de ambos lados de la disputa.

– ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? – Golpeó la mesa con su carpeta. Tim Drake era el jefe de proyectos de la compañía. Con 23 años, era considerado un genio por mucho más personas que sólo la empresa. Los había impresionado tanto a ellos como a los medios con los enormes números que había logrado con los diferentes sitios web que habían lanzado en los últimos dos años. 

Era un chico de cuna de plata, pero cualquiera que pensara que esa era la única razón por la que tenía este puesto, estaba muy equivocado. Así como tampoco lo reconocerían si lo vieran en persona, probablemente. La corbata ligeramente desajustada, con las mangas dobladas, mostrando sus muñecas y el reloj caro en la derecha. Además, esas enormes ojeras que enmarcaban casi por completo sus ojos. Verlo sin un café era preocupante. No por su dependencia a este, si no porque pareciera que se desvanecería sin uno.

– Nada. Simplemente mi respuesta es esta: No. – Del otro lado del ring, estaba Ra’s Al Ghul. Era el mayor inversor y CEO de esta compañía que llevaba su apellido. Tenía una larga trayectoria en el mundo de los negocios, siendo uno de los más exitosos en varios ámbitos, con un alcance capaz de competir con el de Wayne Enterprises y Lex Corp. Con 52 años y más de tres décadas de experiencia, su palabra era prácticamente ley. El resto de la mesa era más un adorno. 

Nadie allí se atrevía a contrariarlo. En primera, porque sin importar lo arriesgada que fuera su decisión, siempre conseguía sacarlos a flote y crecer las acciones. En segunda, porque su altura y su mirada inspiraban el suficiente miedo como para intentarlo. Y ni hablar de su enorme guarda espaldas personal. Aún se preguntaban como si quiera habían trajes de la talla de ese sujeto. 

– ¿Y por qué no? – Tim parecía querer aventar de nuevo la carpeta, pero en el rostro de su jefe. Drake era el único con las agallas de intentarlo.

– Es una mala inversión. El mercado ha estado fluctuando demasiado y es una compañía pequeña. – Cruzado de piernas, no se inmutaba por la furia de su joven empleado. 

– Sí, es una compañía pequeña, pero la inteligencia que han estado desarrollando está lo suficientemente avanzada como para significar un gran avance en nuestros proyectos. – Alzó sus papeles, señalando una de sus gráficas. – Si ponemos a nuestro equipo a trabajar en ella, podríamos tener un sistema que realmente pueda llegar a conectar con las personas, aprendiendo de sus intereses y gustos, sobre escribiéndose para cada una de las diferentes cuentas que interactúen con ella. 

– Ingeniero… – Quiso hablar Ra’s, pero fue interrumpido.

– He tenido la oportunidad de probar la versión alfa porque Sebastian Ives me ha permitido echar un vistazo antes que cualquiera. Pero si le damos una negativa, una vez termine de desarrollarla, podrá ofrecérsela a Bruce Wayne o Lex Luthor. Perderíamos una gran oportunidad. 

– La respuesta sigue siendo no.

– ¿¡Por qué no!?– De tanto exaltarse, Tim ya estaba incluso despeinado. 

– No voy a seguir repitiéndome sólo porque no aceptas mi decisión Timothy. – Esta vez, alzó un poco más la voz. Ese era un no definitivo, y no había más que hacer. 

Tim volvió a lanzar su carpeta a la mesa y se sentó de mala gana, con una mueca, en la mesa de la junta. Los otros miembros tomaron un poco más de agua, o acomodaron sus propias notas, tratando de no prestar mucha atención.

Era bastante común que esos dos se pusieran a discutir. A veces, porque Ra’s exigía productividad al de por sí veloz equipo de Drake. Discutían para medir sus tiempos, y uno de los dos terminaba cediendo con paciencia o alargando sus días de trabajo. Otras veces, porque Tim solicitaba equipo o inversión para un nuevo proyecto o los que ya tenían en curso. Ra’s exigía cada detalle financiero de este para poder tomar una decisión, y aún así discutían un rato para llegar a una respuesta. La mayoría del tiempo, Ra’s aceptaba. Tim no sólo era un gran ingeniero, también era muy detallista y no presentaba cualquier tontería a la junta.

Hoy era uno de esos extraños días donde Ra’s no cedía, y continuaba con la reunión aún con la mirada furibunda de Drake en su rostro. No entendían cómo no le molestaba. Esos ojos parecían un par de pistolas color azul y este ni se inmutaba.

En cuanto la reunión acabó, Drake tomó sus cosas y fue el primero en salir de vuelta a su oficina, en el último piso. El piso 53 era sólo para el CEO y las mayores cabezas de la oficina. Entrar ahí era una gran oportunidad, y por eso, pocos tenían la suerte.

Lo vieron salir en silencio. Algunos se despidieron de Ra’s con un gesto amable, y salieron presurosos, aliviados de ser libres de semejante presión. Eran las 6 de la tarde, y rogaban que dieran las 8 lo más pronto posible para ir a casa. Los días de reunión eran agotadores.

Ra’s no salió de la sala de juntas. Se levantó de su asiento con las manos en su espalda y se acercó a uno de los enormes ventanales. La vista era preciosa… Realmente hermosa. Llegar aquí no fue fácil, y decir que no a veces era necesario. Incluso si Tim se molestaba.

Volvió a su oficina, sólo para hacer algo de tiempo, mientras ordenaba sus documentos y hacía un par de llamadas. Sus hijas estaban en su representación en algunos negocios fuera del país. Talia estaba en Dinamarca con Damian, y sólo ella y su nieto tenían el permiso de permanecer unos días más, para que el niño se educara sobre aquel país también. 

Su Imperio no se construyó fácilmente, pero Ra’s tampoco estaba desesperado en expandirse en un solo día. Vio a otros empresarios tropezar demasiadas veces en mucho más que el ámbito laboral, y él no era tan tonto como para seguir esos mismos pasos. 

Mientras escribía algunas notas en su agenda personal, el sol fue cayendo, hasta que las luces de los otros rascacielos adornaron todo el paisaje de la ciudad. Volteó a ver las nubes en el cielo, que junto a la contaminación, cubrían las estrellas. Sería una noche fría. Nevaría. Sería mejor que estuviera preparado para ello. 

Observó la hora. Eran las nueve. La mayor parte de la empresa se habría ido para esta hora. Guardó un par de carpetas en un cajón, se colocó el abrigo, y salió de su oficina. Su leal guardaespaldas lo esperaba en la misma posición que lo había dejado cuando entró. 

– Ubbu. – Le llamó, acomodando el cuello de su abrigo. – Espera en el auto. 

El hombre ni siquiera lo cuestionó. Asintió y caminó firme hacia el elevador. Ra’s esperó a que desapareciera para tomar su propio camino. Ahí arriba había pocas oficinas, debido a su tamaño, pero la que buscaba estaba a tan sólo dos puertas de la suya. Podía ver la luz encendida y movimiento detrás de la película de vinil en los cristales polarizados. 

Abrió en un movimiento silencioso y rápido. Aún sí, su ocupante notó su presencia.

– ¿Quién es? – Preguntó anotando algunos números en el enorme pizarrón que ocupaba gran parte de una de las paredes de su oficina. Se detuvo un momento a revisarlos, mordiendo la punta de su plumón, y anotó algo más. Fue entonces que volteó y vio a su jefe cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – Oh. Eres tú. – Se notaba en su voz que no estaba nada contento. 

– ¿Ocupado? – Era lo obvio, pero igual preguntó porque quería observarlo. Estaba mucho más despeinado y desalineado que en la junta. Las mangas hasta los codos. El cabello despeinado. Una que otra mancha de plumón en sus manos. 

– Sí. – Contestó dejando el plumón en la mesa y tomando uno de un color distinto para anotar otra cifra. – Mi jefe es un idiota. Tengo que volver a presentarle el proyecto desde otra perspectiva para que vea su idiotez. 

– Son más de las nueve.

– No es lo más tarde que me he quedado. 

Ra’s le concedió eso, sonriendo. Si había algo realmente atractivo en Timothy, era esa pasión con la que trabajaba en cada detalle, en cada proyecto. 

– Basta. – Ordenó acercándose a él, quitándole el plumón con una mano, tomándolo de la cintura con la otra, haciéndolo voltear y apegarse un tanto a él.

– Suelta. – Exigió con el ceño fruncido. –

– No. – Y no pensaba acatar los berrinches de su joven Ingeniero. Tim peleó sólo un poco, porque al recibir un beso de Ra’s, dejó de moverse para disfrutarlo por un par de segundos. Porque el maldito viejo era hábil. Sabía cómo hacerlo sentir… de este modo. Tan… arrebatador. 

Al separarse, de todos modos le vio con molestia. Le dio un ligero empujón para que lo soltara.

– En serio tengo que trabajar esta noche Ra’s. – Fue hasta su escritorio para dejar el plumón y estirarse a tomar uno de los otras cajas. Ra’s rodeó el escritorio, para ir detrás de él y volver a tomar su mano. – Ra’s, ¿No me estás escuchando?

– Te estoy escuchando. Simplemente no me importa. – Admitió sin remordimiento, haciéndolo voltear una vez más, besando los nudillos de su mano. 

– ¡Ra’s! – Reclamó Tim, en un tono más cansado que fastidiado. – Ives no mantendrá mucho tiempo su IA bajo el radar.

– ¿De que sirve que sea yo el jefe si nunca obedeces? – Preguntó queriendo acercarse para besarlo una vez más. El aliento de Timothy era tan exquisito. Para su propio enojo, el joven retrocedió el rostro impidiéndoselo.

– Ra’s… – Suspiró. – Al menos dime por qué no quieres mi proyecto. Ni siquiera te molestaste en leer el documento completo.

– Porque no es importante.– Aseguró. Ahora él estaba fastidiado que no dejara de hablar de trabajo y lo besara. 

– ¡Claro que es importante! ¡Literalmente estoy quedándome horas extras por ello! – Se quejó apretando los labios, pero a Ra’s eso sólo le provocó ansias de acariciarlos una vez más. 

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más calma. Acarició suavemente sus labios entre los suyos, primero a un ritmo tranquilo, porque sabía que eso le encantaba al joven ingeniero. Un movimiento suave y tranquilo, caricias que hacían que Tim se rindiera y terminara posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Ra’s.

Esa era la señal para poder morder un poco, y entrar en su boca con su lengua. Tim siempre suspiraba de un modo dulce justo antes de que sus lenguas se acariciaran. La calidez que sus alientos les brindaban a ambos. Tim subía entonces su otra mano para rodear el cuello de Ra’s y se dejaba llevar por ese beso.

Hacía mucho tiempo que habían comenzado a salir. Tal vez unas cuantas semanas después de que Tim entrara a la empresa. La tensión sexual entre ambos era demasiado obvia, y como hombres inteligentes decidieron que tal vez sí tenían sexo una o dos veces, bastaría para apagarla. 

Pero no.

Entre más cerca estaban, más apegados el uno del otro se sentían. Había dejado de solo ser sexo y discusiones, y habían comenzado a salir de vez en cuando, a lugares lo suficientemente privados. La familia Al Ghul conocía la situación, y aunque Tim no podía conectar del todo con ellos, nadie se opondría a lo que Ra’s deseara. El matrimonio Drake al enterarse, estuvo preocupado por la marcada diferencia de edad que tenía su hijo con su amante. Pero el sujeto parecía confiable, y no podían impedirle a su hijo las cosas. Era un talentoso adulto que podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

– Ah… – Tim jadeó, entreabriendo los labios cuando finalmente se separaron. – Sólo dime por qué…

– Timothy… – Se quejó Ra’s. Si no le daba una razón, no lo dejaría en paz, ¿Cierto? – No pienso que sea una mala inversión, eso no es el problema. Deja de preocuparte.

– Si no es una mala inversión, ¿Por qué me la niegas?

– No quiero que te encargues de eso. – Acarició su cintura, sin separar demasiado sus rostros. – Te mantendrá demasiado ocupado, y hay un proyecto mucho más importante al que quiero que te dediques.

Eso último tomó por sorpresa a Tim. Bombardeaba todo el tiempo a Ra’s de proyectos, al grado que antes de finalizar uno, estaba listo para el siguiente. Pero que Ra’s fuera quien propusiera uno, era demasiado extraño. No era su territorio. No podía ser mejor que el suyo.

– ¿Y cuál es ese proyecto tan importante? – Preguntó algo incrédulo. 

Ra´s lo soltó para meter sus manos en su abrigo y sonreírle triunfante.

– Nuestra boda. 

– … – Tim parpadeó en sorpresa. – ¿…Qué?

Del saco, Ra’s sacó una pequeña caja verde de terciopelo. La sostuvo con una mano y la abrió sin mayor problema. 

Para sorpresa de Tim, no estaba bromeando. Dentro había un hermoso anillo dorado, del cual, su mayor atractivo era un diamante grande color verde, rodeado de pequeños diamantes color blanco por todo su borde. 

– ¿Entonces? – Acercó un poco más la caja al chico. – ¿No aceptarás? 

– ¿Qué? Yo… – Ra’s le exigía una respuesta, pero él aún seguía sorprendido. – Claro que acepto, es sólo que…

– No se diga más entonces. – Tomó el anillo, dejó la caja en el escritorio y fue cuidadoso al colocárselo al joven. 

Tim se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, observando su mano, el realmente enorme anillo y lo que eso conllevaba. Algo que sinceramente no esperaba de Ra’s.

– Si dejo que hagas otro proyecto, te olvidarás completamente de nuestra boda, y eso no puedo permitirlo. – Tomó su otra mano y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Tim. – Yo debo ser lo más importante para ti Timothy. Sobre todas las cosas.

– ¿Entonces qué debo hacer estos meses? ¿Avocarme a nuestra boda y ya? – Rió un poco. Le resultaba divertido la insistencia. 

– Aun debes supervisar los proyectos que tienes abiertos… – Aseguró. ¬– Y serán solo dos meses.

– ¿¡Dos meses!? – Preguntó sorprendido, soltando otra risa. – ¿Por qué tan pronto…? – Murmuró, coqueto.

– No quiero esperar. Quiero que seas mi esposo lo más pronto posible.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Tim ladeó el rostro. – Eso implicaría anunciarlo al publico muy pronto.

– No importa. – Ra’s se fue acercando a su rostro y cuerpo de modo que Tim cada vez quedó más inclinado a su escritorio, manteniendo el equilibrio con el dorso de una de sus manos. Tan peligrosamente cerca. – Me harté de esconderme como si fuéramos un par de colegiales. Quiero que todo el mundo se entere que eres mío… – Y lo inclinó aún más. – Mío…

– ¿Solamente tuyo…? – Preguntó Tim, rindiéndose para también acercarse. 

– Absolutamente mío. – Y con eso dicho, volvieron a unir sus bocas.

Esta vez el beso fue mucho más salvaje y pasional. La barba de Ra’s hacía cosquillas en el rostro de Tim, pero eso le encantaba. Era suave, jamás lo lastimaba. 

Ra’s tomó a Tim, cargando su peso para sentarlo en el escritorio y seguir besándolo, apegándolo a su cintura. Tim no espero ni un poco para acomodar sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Ra’s, acariciando su rostro en medio de los suaves sonidos que sus bocas producían por el roce de sus lenguas. 

El calor subía, al igual que el ritmo del corazón de Timothy. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando el hombre que tanto amas, que reconoce tu valía y fuerza, te pide matrimonio? ¿Te besa de este modo? ¿Te acorrala de este modo? Imposible.

Ra’s besó la mejilla del Timothy, después su barbilla. Tim tembló por la sensación que daban sus labios y su barba, apretando el abrigo del otro. Ra’s bajo un poco más y dejó una suave mordida cerca de su manzana de Adán. Tomó con firmeza la cintura de Timothy y lo apegó contra él, en un atrevido roce de sus entrepiernas que hizo a ambos notar cuánto se deseaban mutuamente.

– R-Ra’s… – Jadeó Tim, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Ra’s volvió a subir, sólo para susurrar cerca de su oído, con voz confiada.

– ¿Y si te quedas un poco más conmigo?

Tim sonrió, acercándose también al oído de Ra’s.

– Toda la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Es que no puedo evitar imaginármelos como una power couple en todos los universos, aisdniausbdo
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Pueden seguirme en Twitter como @softieandstupid


End file.
